In order to increase riding comfort, but also to increase riding safety, bicycle frames are provided with suspended and damped chainstays in addition to suspension forks. By means of different frame designs, impacts caused by unevenness on the riding surface are compensated for by the dynamics of the chainstay, which are largely independent from the stem, i.e. the front part of two-wheeled vehicle frame.
However, along with increased comfort, the suspension of the chainstay also brings numerous problems. By separating the chainstay from the frame, the entire bicycle fundamentally loses rigidity. In addition, full-suspension frames are often heavier than unsuspended frames and require higher maintenance outlay, for example for the rear damping element and the control system thereof. Furthermore, the movement of the chainstay during suspended deflection and rebound can affect the drive of the bicycle. Manufacturers of suspension elements attempt to solve these problems using a series of design measures.
In suspended two-wheeled vehicle frames, a yoke is located between the two chainstays, said yoke being a transverse connection for stabilising the full-suspension frame. Moreover, it has become increasingly popular⋅ in recent times, on account of numerous technical advantages, to use larger running wheels, in particular in Mountain bikes. In this case, in particular 27.5 inch and 29 inch running wheels are used. Similarly, for various reasons, the bicycle tyres used are becoming wider.